


love you little, love you long

by sorim



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lowercase, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorim/pseuds/sorim
Summary: kakashi and sakura are the campus couple and rivals in their studies. lots of people wonder how they could end up together. oh, don't ask them, both sakura and kakashi don't know how either. ー modern, same age au.





	love you little, love you long

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first debut in ao3 (i'm still figuring out how things work) and i'm actually not very confident in english, but i guess trying won't hurt! this is a new ship to me, i would've never thought i'd actually ship them. but they're cute so why not?

if kakashi had to choose, he'd pick spring as his favorite season. aside from the warm and lovely weather, it's the perfect season to lazing around with your beloved ones.

and in his case, he likes to do it with sakura on the bench around their campus. the place is quiet and the cherry blossoms tree give nice view.

"y'know, i've always dreamed my college love life to be sweet and sparkling, like in those _shoujo mangas,_ " sakura glances down to kakashi who is currently laying his head on her lap. "you're obito's best friend. why don't you learn anything from him?" she speaks again.  
  
"what should i learn from him? i'm the best student in the faculty."  
  
"no... i mean.. obito is always so romantic towards rin.. he gives her presents, claims to his friends that rin is his, and he's... lively."  
  
"you know i'm lively," kakashi responses, "in bed."  
  
sakura feels blush slowly paints her face, "pervert!" she hides her red face, "i'm wondering how did i fall for you.."  
  
"who knows," kakashi lets a smile passes his face, he loves moments like this. when he's alone with his girl, talking about nothing, and basically enjoying what's present.  
  
"next time we hang out, lets hold hands," sakura brushes kakashi's bangs softly.  
  
"too troublesome~"  
  
sakura pinches both sides of kakashi's cheeks, "i'm really questioning why i dated you now. geez."  
  
kakashi grabs sakura's hands and easily intertwines his fingers with hers, their eyes locked together, and smile grows on each other's face.  
  
"you don't have to know why," kakashi then moves his hands to sakura's head and pulls her closer to him. their distance reduced to zero.  
  
they can feel each other's breaths until their lips meet gently.

* * *

  
they started off as rivals. one is a genius man, and one is a hardworking woman.  
  
studying in the same majors made them met each other in almost every classes, and in each classes, they'd naturally fight for the first ranking.

or so sakura thought.  
  
because kakashi hatake is a genius and he wasn't working very hard, but he still managed to be in the first rank. maybe he wasn't considering this as a competition at all, it must be boring for him.  
  
but dear lord, that just made sakura wants to work even harder.  
  
and lord eventually answered sakura's prayers.  
  
sakura got her name on the top rank in the pathology quiz. she couldn't stop smiling, and he looked at kakashi's face, her inner self yelled ' _in your face!_ '  
  
of course that didn't make her stop, she worked harder and harder. studying at her house wasn't enough, and the library became her basecamp if she wasn't at home.

* * *

  
and on that fateful day, in the most bizarre way, destiny played with it's strings.  
  
one summer day, when the heat in the library was no joke. sweats rolled down from sakura's neck to her collarbone, the girl tried so hard to ignore it.

sakura was scanning down the book in front of her and her eyes followed every words carefully. thoughts clouded her mind with concentration until kakashi destroyed them all out with just one question.

"why do you work so hard?"  
  
apparently he had been sitting beside her for quite some time. boredom painted his eyes clearly, sakura couldn't help but chuckled thinking that the one true genius kakashi had approached her first.  
  
"dunno, i just like it i guess," sakura shrugged, her smile stood still on her face, looking strong and gentle.  
  
"doesn't that tire you out?"

"what? studying?"

kakashi nodded.  
  
"my bestfriends are already far beyond my reach because of their genius genes, and fortunately i'm just a genius at hardworking, so i guess it's just natural for me."  
  
kakashi pulled down his usual surgical mask, showing a mole on the left side near his jaw, "then let's work hard together. i'd like to see how far you'd go."  
  
sakura gasped, this is her first time seeing kakashi without his mask, he had been wearing them everywhere that sakura worried he might experienced some kind of asthma and needed special treatment.

but nevertheless, she was happy that kakashi became closer to her, it would only make the competition more fun.

kakashi still looked at her with the same droppy eyes, "so, you're not going to answer me anything?"

her face turned bright red, "you.. look hot," sakura praised.  
  
"why, thank you," kakashi smiled smugly, "now show me the part you're studying."  
  
"oh, it's this one."


End file.
